My new story
by EsmeraldasDreams
Summary: Its a month after Edward left and Bella is about to jump of the cliff but it's not Jacob then who is trying to save her and is she going to live any more read and watch what happens .R&R T for swearing
1. The end ?

**Summary: Its a month after Edward left and Bella is about to ****jump of the cliff but it's not Jacob then who is trying to save her and is she going to live any more read and watch what happens .R&R**

**A.N. This is my first story and it's probably just a one-shot and I got this idea when I was home alone and had just listened to THE RASMUS – GOHST OF LOVE .don 't judge me, flames are welcome. Enjoy the story.**

**Prologue**

When _he_ left he took everything with him, even his family, he thought that if he went I would have a normal human life as if _he _never was here in my heart.

When _he _left he took my soul and my heart with him the part that said you love him and he loves you back as much, but I was wrong, so wrong, he lied to me all this time that he loved me and he would do every thing to be human with me as if I wanted him to be human with me, I wanted him like he was and who cares if he's a vampire? _He did_… I found out that if I do anything reckless _he_ would appear, but just like a lit candle it could blow out just as easily. My only remotely happy moments were when I rode motorcycles whit Jake _he _appeared like a ghost of love. Now I'm not going to live without him I have suffered enough.

**BPOV**

I was standing on the highest cliff in La Push, looking down to the dark water beneath me. I took a step closer the edge waiting for _him_ to appear like usually and it happened just like I wanted. He was dead set against me doing anything that brought me some kind of peace.

"_Bella don't you promised to me that you wouldn't do anything reckless"_

"You promised that it would be as you never existed"

"_Think about Charlie? It will kill him if you die"_

"You wanted me to be human, so watch me" I took one final look at him as the memory of his ghost appeared at my side. Smiled one final time andI jumped of the cliff to the dark water.

I didn't scream as it wasn't that bad, I'd had worse, nothing short of my only true love leaving me. The water hit me like a brick wall made of ice cold water, and I let the current play around with me. When I got up to the surface I saw a big wave that was about to hit me any second, I had just enough time to breath in before the wave hit me like the next wall of ice cold water on me that made me sink deeper in the freezing water. I wanted to be able to just float there and take it, but my survival instinct kicked in and my body struggled to reach the surface, when I finally felt my head break trough and fresh air hit me. I tried to get up but I hit my head on the cliff when I struggled to stay on the surface. My attempts were futile when another wave came crashing down on me and dragged me under once again. I saw something red that started spreading all around me in the water, and when I reached my hand to touch my sticky forehead, I realized what that red water was.

My blood.

I stopped struggling because I didn't have the power to continue. I sank deeper and deeper the same time when I sank I saw_ him_ floating there beside me. I closed my eyes the final time when I felt something dragging me upward to the surface.

When I was out of the water someone was pleading on my side, but I couldn't answer I was too shocked to realize anything.

"Come on Bella breathe, please" that voice was so achingly velvet and pained, that it could be nothing else than my own imagination.

_Why?__ Why would I breathe? I didn't want to. I wanted it to be over. _

"Please love, don't leave me"

_Love?__ There's only one person who calls me love._

"NO! Do not leave me here I can't live without you"

_T__hen why did you leave me!_ I wanted to shout but black spots started to fill my vision, then every thing went black.

**EPOV**

I was watching Bella as she slept it was a month from when I left her. I come back every once in a while to see that she's still alive and happy but the first time I visited here she looked like a zombie. Now I came back to see if she was better than me on moving on, but what scared me was that she stood on the highest cliff in La Push when she took a step forward I didn't wonder what she was doing, I knew, she was about to jump when I started to run as fast as I could run to save her. I was up on the cliff just in time to see her jump. I wanted to shout NO but I couldn't I was in shock.

After few second I could hear her taking a deep breath, relief filled my body, but that didn't last long because I couldn't hear her breathing anymore. I jumped after her she had just closed her eyes when I started pulling her up. When I was up whit her I started to pump her chest so she could get the water out of her, when her heart beat started to slow down.

"Come on Bella breathe, please" I begged her; it felt as if I was dying on the inside again. When her heart almost didn't beat anymore I started to give up so I begged her once more as if that would help.

"Please love, don't leave me" her heart beat was so slow I knew I couldn't do any thing but I continued to pump her chest when I heard that her heart took its last beats I shouted

"NO! Do not leave me here I can't live without you" then she was dead. I couldn't hear her heart beat any more. She was just lying there as if she was sleeping and I was watching like I used to. The only thing that was wrong was that she wasn't breathing and her heart didn't beat anymore. After five minutes my phone rang, I checked the caller id, it was Alice. I answered the phone and was met by a sobbing Alice; "I Is she d-d-ea-ad-d?"

"Yes Alice she is" I answered her in a dead voice"Is the rest of the family there with you?" I asked whit same dead voice

"Y-ye-es, everybody is here"

"Good, because I wanted to say good bye to all of you on the same time" as I said that I heard everybody run into the room where Alice was. on my side of the line I heard a faint howling in the background, I smiled the fastest way to die was in the hands –or paws- of the wolf pack fast and not painful.

"What do you mean son?" I heard Carlisle ask in the phone

"Yeah Eddie what do you mean?" Emmett and Jasper asked me the same time

"Haven't you heard me when I said to Bella I can't live without her, that if she dies I will find a way to join her?"

"Wha-Don't you dare Edward Anthony Masen Cullen to kill your self" I heard Esme, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle shout the same time. I smiled what a loving family I had.

"I'm sorry but I can't live without her, and please don't try to come here and drag me back I would still find a way to kill my self"

"Edward, son please don't do that" Carlisle begged me

"I'm sorry Father but I have to"

"Oh no you don't" Rosalie yelled at me

"What would you do if Emmet would die and you had just us left, I ask the whole family the same question" then I smelt a wolf, I put the phone on speaker

"Edward, why did just your future get black?" Alice asked

"Because I'm going to ask if Jacob black would kill me and I know that he's right behind me" I said when I smelt Jacob behind me in human form-and his thoughts were pretty loud-

"_What does that bloodsucker do on our land and talking about me killing hi- is that Bella lying there dead whit the bloodsucker just sitting and talking to his family?"_

"Hello Jacob and to answer your question; I came to check on Bella like I do every once in a while and I found her on La Push's highest cliff about to jump, and when she jumped she didn't come up again so I jumped after her trying to save her but it was to late. I have a favour to ask"

"No Edward please don't do it, please come home" Carlisle and Esme begged me

"What's that bloodsucker?" Jacob spat at me

"I think you will be enjoying this." I smiled at Jacob

"Edward please come home we can sort this out" Emmett begged me

"I'm sorry but I can't, you can come and try to stop me but I will only do this faster and Jacob I'm asking you to kill me." I said to my family and asked Jacob.

"I would love to" and with that, he shifted to his wolf form.

"Goodbye, I hope you can move on better than me and never forget that you are the best family I could ever ask for" I smiled as I said that because it was true I couldn't get a family that was any better that my family

"NO, EDWARD DON'T" they all screamed as I said that and because they heard Jacob growling

"_Come on bloodsucker are you ready talking to your family for the last time?"_

"Yes Jacob, I'm ready to see Bella again and please could you then when you are ready with me can you please destroy my phone or give it to my family if they want it?" I asked him, but truth be told I didn't care what happened with my phone all I cared about was that I would see Bella again.

"_Okay __there's no turning back anymore" _he thought

"Goodbye please move on don't think as much about it" were my final words to my family before I fell down whit Jacob on me. I felt that he ripped me apart limb for limb, then the fire came it only took a few minutes to burn me up-wow that's sounds crazy-,when that was done everything went black.

**BPOV**

After everything went black I found my self floating on Edwards's right side as he sobbed over my body.

After five minutes his phone rang, he checked the id it was Alice. He answered the phone and was met by a sobbing Alice; "I Is she d-d-ea-ad-d?"

"Yes Alice she is" he answered her in a dead voice"Is the rest of the family there with you?" he asked with same dead voice

"Y-ye-es, everybody is here" she answered

"Good, because I wanted to say goodbye to all of you on the same time" as he said that I heard everybody run into the room where Alice was, weird how my hearing was better when dead. I heard a faint howling in the background, Edward smiled I wondered what he was thinking.

"What do you mean son?" I heard Carlisle ask in the phone

"Yeah Eddie what do you mean?" Emmett and Jasper asked him the same time

"Haven't you heard me when I said to Bella I can't live without her, that if she dies I will find a way to join her?"

"Wha-Don't you dare Edward Anthony Masen Cullen to kill your self" I heard Esme, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle shout the same time. We both smiled what a loving family he had.

"I'm sorry but I can't live without her, and please don't try to come here and drag me back I would still find a way to kill my self"

"Edward, son please don't do that" Carlisle begged him

"I'm sorry Father but I have to"

"Oh no you don't" Rosalie yelled at him

"What would you do if Emmet would die and you had just us left, I ask the whole family the same question" I put the phone on speaker

"Edward, why did just your future get black?" Alice asked

"Because I'm going to ask if Jacob black would kill me and I know that he's right behind me" he said when I turned around Jacob stood there in human form

"Hello Jacob and to answer your question; I came to check on Bella like I do every once in a while and I found her on La Push's highest cliff about to jump, and when she jumped she didn't come up again so I jumped after her trying to save her but it was to late. I have a favour to ask"

"No Edward please don't do it, please come home" Carlisle and Esme begged him

"What's that bloodsucker?" Jacob spat at him. I couldn't believe this was my best friend

"I think you will be enjoying this." he smiled at Jacob

"Edward please come home we can sort this out" Emmett begged him

"I'm sorry but I can't, you can come and try to stop me but I will only do this faster and Jacob I'm asking you to kill Me." he said to my family and asked Jacob.

"I would love to" and with that, he shifted to his wolf form.

"Goodbye, I hope you can move on better than me and never forget that you are the best family I could ever ask for" he smiled as he said that

"NO, EDWARD DON'T" they all screamed as he said that and because they heard Jacob growling

"Yes Jacob, I'm ready to see Bella again and please could you then when you are ready with me can you please destroy my phone or give it to my family if they want it?" he asked him

"Goodbye please move on don't think as much about it" were his final words to his family before he fell down whit Jacob on top of him. I don't know how or when Jacob put the fire on but it was there when he tore Edward limb for limb. I screamed and sobbed.

Until something warm came around my waist. I looked down to se a pair of arms, then when I looked up I as greeted by emerald green eyes and a crocked grin, my crocked grin.

"Edward?" I asked the human boy that looked like Edward, bronze colour hair and Edwards face with a crocked grin, everything was right all but his eyes and his skin; his skin was soft and warm like a human's skin not a vampire.

"Yes Love? He asked me whit the same velvet voice

"Are we dead?"

"I think so" he answered

"Why do you look like a human?" I couldn't help but ask

"I suppose I was right about vampires not belonging in heaven" I smiled up at him, and all the pain him leaving had caused us both floated away when our lips met in the most passionate kiss ever shared between two lovers.

"Love you"

"You are my life"

**A.N. So what do you think about this one-shot? **

**I got help from my twin sister; GO and check out her stories, I like them, she's a good writer and sister.**

**I would like to know what you think about my story so please review**


	2. whats happening ?

Apov (when Jacob attacks Edward)

We heard that Edwards's phone fell down to the stones where Edward was being torn apart, what confused us was that we never heard him scream out in agony when he was torn apart.

"It's probably because he had worse when he left Bella, his feelings were all over the place" my darling to husband said sadly. I hugged him; poor jasper must have a hard time whit all the emotion around him.

Espov (Esme)

I was dry sobbing in Carlisle's chest I lost one of my sons. The only one that called me mom, when they weren't in trouble, but it wasn't often. I had never seen or heard Carlisle sob. He must have a hard time 'cause Edward was his first son in the family.

Cpov (Carlisle)

I can't believe it. My first son was gone, the one I could talk about medicine, some crazy humans and my work. He was the first one I changed, he left me for ten years but he came back and I welcomed him whit open arms. I was alone a pretty long but when Edward came back I got a son.

Empov (Emmett)

What this isn't true Eddie was gone and so was Bella, the whole family was sobbing, and I was trying to be strong whit jasper so we could comfort our mates who were now full sobbing in our arms. I looked at Jasper for help but he looked as lost as I was.

Rpov (Rosalie)

Edward, dead? Bella, dead? I couldn't think any more than those words over and over again.

Third person pov

But what the Cullen family didn't know was that there was a little boy that was a new born baby that had been given birth to while they were sobbing. But why would they care that there was a new born boy? Because the boy's name is Edward, you probably are right now thinking _"wow Edward, like anybody wouldn't name their boy Edward from their family"_ probably BUT one year later there was a girl given birth and her name is Bella.

**A/N: that's this story if you want to know what happens I am about to write a sequel so if you want to read what happens to the Cullen's just PM me or review to me. I have already two who wants' me to continue this story. ****Hope you enjoyed the story and I don't own twilight or any thing I have written :DD**


	3. Important AN

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

ENTER THE STARGATE

KJC2025

Flame69 A cutie in dreams

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this. 


End file.
